


Practice

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, practice, practicing kissing, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally don't wanna suck at kissing so the logical thing to do is obviously practice with your best bro. Second version for the kissing practices prompt- BIRDFLASH, FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> so like I said, the prompt idea wasn't really my style, but I still wanted to give the anon what they asked. So here's the second version of it, less pining, more fluff.  
> Have fun!

It started a couple of years ago, when Robin was 13 and Kid Flash was 15.

The team was sitting in the living-room, watching some cheesy movie that just ended with a true love's kiss.

"Yuck." Artemis said as magical sparkles started flying around the couple kissing on the screen.

"What?" M'gann asked in wonder. "Don't you think it was the cutest most romantic thing?" Her voice turned dreamy.

"I think cute romantic things say 'yuck' about Arty too." The team's speedster laughed.

"Shut up, Baywatch." The archer glared at him.

"But I saw in all the movies that a true love's kiss always fixes up everything!" The Martian continued, having learnt by now to ignore the two teens' bickering.

Artemis sighed, not wanting to crush the alien's dream, but also not wanting her friend to get hurt later.

"Look, I know it looks really amazing and magical, but kissing for the first time is never like this. It's awkward and messy and pretty embarrassing." The look on M'gann's face made her continue. "But it's okay, you just need to practice a lot and then it _will_ be fun. And magical." She added in an afterthought with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess that makes sense…" M'gann glanced at Superboy (who was sitting across from her, trying to make sense of the Tetris game in his hands) and bit her lips. She really hoped they'd get together soon.

"Don't worry, miss M, you'll get your prince in shining armor." Robin reassured her before standing up. The credits have been rolling for the past couple of minutes already so he turned off the TV. "That was fun, but I still prefer violent video games." He smirked and looked at Wally. "You coming, dude?"

The redhead grinned and shot to his feet. "Definitely."

Artemis rolled her eyes again, and Aqualad who's been quiet this entire time just sighed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Later, in Robin's room, the two boys were laughing almost hysterically at a joke Robin just said, which made it hard for them to keep up with the characters on the screen.

"Dude." Wally wiped a tear from his eye.

Robin just grinned at him and then made the final blow needed to win the game.

Wally's expression turned sour. "Hey! Not fair."

"All is fair in war and game." The younger boy smirked.

"Whatever." Wally threw his controller on the carpet and flipped down on Robin's bed. "It's a boring game anyways. Let's do something else."

Robin chuckled and put both controllers back in their place. "Wanna watch another chick-flick?" He raised an eyebrow.

Wally laughed and sat up. "Did you see poor M'gann when Arty told her about the whole kissing thing?"

"Pff I know. Why do they make such a big deal out of it?" He sat down on the chair and rolled it next to the bed.

"I know, right?" After that, the two sat together in a comfortable silence. That is, until Wally broke it. "Uhm, Rob?" He asked quietly. "Have you ever actually kissed anyone?"

The younger boy stayed quiet for another moment before replying. "No, not really. I got a kiss on the cheek if that counts." He laughed weakly.

"I don't think it does." The redhead smiled before biting his lips unsurely. "Aren't you worried, though? From what Arty said?"

Robin looked at the speedster. "I haven't really thought about it before…Why? Are you?"

"I don't know, I guess?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"But you heard Arty, it gets better with practice." He tried reassuring his friend.

"Yeah but I don't want my first kiss to be awkward and embarrassing and terrible."

At that, Robin looked thoughtful. "I guess you have a point."

Wally sighed. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could just come to our first date practiced and skip all the awkward part with them?"

"Haha, yeah." The silence returned for another moment before both boys looked at each other.

"You wanna…" The redhead trailed off.

Robin hesitated only for a second before he jumped from his chair and sat down next to Wally on the bed.

"Let's do it."

They did it.

It was awkward.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A few days later, they decided to try again.

"Well, Arty was right, it was terrible." Wally said, back in Robin's room.

The Boy Wonder flushed bright red. "Gee, thanks."

Wally chuckled, though his face was also flushed. "Come on, man, it wasn't your fault. Like she said, we just need to practice some more." He looked up from his position on the bed.

"Like, right now?" The younger boy asked nervously.

"Well, why not?" the redhead asked, scooting closer to his friend who sat next to him.

"Okay." Robin simply said before shutting his eyes tightly and leaning closer.

The speedster followed suit and soon after, their lips met. They stayed like that, unmoving, for a short moment before they pulled apart.

They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other, then, without warning, they both burst into laughter.

"We suck." The acrobat let out between giggles.

"I know." After they calmed down a bit, Wally added: "I think we need to be less stiff."

"Should we try again?" Robin asked and casually took his sunglasses off.

The redhead shrugged as if saying, "why not?"

They repositioned themselves in front of each other and made sure not to make eye contact. They both got closer and closer until their lips met once more. For the first 15 seconds it was stiff and awkward like the last two times. Then, remembering what Wally had just told him, Dick tried to move his lips.

They immediately bolted apart, not expecting that new sensation they just experienced.

"That was weird." Wally breathed out.

"Yeah." His friend agreed. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "I think… I think we tried enough for now."

Wally bit his lips. Dick was right. He was starting to regret these practices.

He really didn't want things to become weird between them because of it.

"How about we go get ice cream instead?"

The younger boy looked up, lifting his head from his knees and smiled. "Sounds good."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was easy for them to go back to normal- they were best friends after all. They talked with each other, played video games, watched movies together, and most importantly- they had each other's back.

It's been a couple of months since the last 'practice' incident when Dick brought it up again.

"So, Babs went on a date last week." The acrobat started. They were both in civvies, eyes revealed and everything, and munched on some snacks Iris had brought them a few minutes before. They were sitting on the floor in Wally's room at the Allens, with textbooks scattered around them, doing their homework.

"Really?" The redhead asked distractedly as he wrote down the answer to the equation he was solving. Only two more to go!

"Yup. This guy, David, asked her out." Dick was almost done as well so he allowed himself to drift to other matters.

"Did she tell you how it went?" Wally shoved another handful of chips to his mouth.

"Uh-huh." Dick played with the pen in his hand, and had Wally been looking, he'd have seen he clearly had an ulterior motive for this conversation. "She said he was cute and they had fun but…" The speedster looked up to see why his friend stopped. Soon he found out though, when Dick finished the sentence. "She said he was a terrible kisser."

"Oh." The older teen put down his pen and pushed his textbook aside a bit. He bit his lips, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Yeah… So she doesn't think she'll go to another date with him." Dick closed his textbook and moved it aside as well. He looked at Wally and a tiny chuckle escaped his lips when he saw his expression.

"That's kinda harsh." The redhead gave up on holding it in and simply started to laugh.

"I know! The poor guy." Now Dick was laughing too.

"Dude, this is so gonna be us someday, you know that, right?" Wally said, still in a cheerful laughing mood.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Both boys continued laughing for a little longer before the laughter died down and only shy smiles remained.

"So…" The now 14-year-old teen started, looking at his friend with a hopeful look. "I know we said we should stop, but last time wasn't _that_ bad, right?"

Wally looked at him; he knew exactly what he was referring to. He saw the worry and uncertainty behind Dick's smile and he really wanted his friend to _not_ feel those things. He might have also wanted not to be dumped on his first date.

"Definitely."  His smile got wider as he made sure to reassure Dick.

Dick smiled back and watched as Wally wiped his hands on his jeans to rid any stray chips crumbs left on them before he crawled on the floor to where the acrobat sat. "Third time's a charm, right?"

"Well, technically, it's our fourth time."  Dick corrected him cheekily.

"Oh, shut up."

And with that, their smiles met.

Wally tasted salty from the chips but also sweet, which didn't really make any sense. Dick didn't mind, though, because Wally's lips tasted delicious.

This time, they moved in sync, and didn't immediately pull back. Wally's arm automatically reached up and wrapped itself around Dick's waist, pulling him closer in the process. Dick shyly nibbled on Wally's lower lip, and took advantage of the gasp Wally let out to slip in his tongue.

Wally was completely taken aback by what was taking place, not expecting Dick's boldness in the least. He got over his surprise fairly quickly, and his tongue joined his friend's in battle.

A few minutes later, they both pulled away, breathless, and flushed and their lips kind of swollen. They sat back next to each other on the floor, their knees still touching.

"Wow." Wally whispered, his eyes magnetized to the other's pair.

"I know." What started as a shy smile was beginning to turn into a small smirk.

"What are you so smug about?" The redhead was trying to get over his embarrassment, not quite successfully, judging by the color of his face.

"Nothing." The younger teen bit down his smile, having a better luck in the calming down department.

"Where did you learn to-" Wally gestured with his hands between them, "you know."

Dick looked down; his cheeks back to full on red. "I might have gotten some tips from someone."

"You wh- wait from whom?" He looked at him suspiciously.

Dick picked up his pen again, spinning it around with his fingers, before he mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" The speedster leaned in closer to hear him better.

"From the internet alright?" Dick let out loudly.

Wally snorted. "That is so like you, dude. You're such a nerd."

"Shut up, like you are any better." Robin maybe didn't pout, but spoiled little Dick definitely did.

"Okay, true." He admitted. "I still can't believe you looked it up. How did you even found tips like that?"

Dick rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, you know, with my special secret amazing skills of googling."

The redhead was already used to his friend's sarcasm so he simply craned his neck to the side so he could see the screen of the laptop Dick just pulled from Wally's desk. The younger teen quickly logged in (he knew all of Wally's passwords) and typed in the google search bar 'how to kiss'.

"See? Tons of results."

"Wow." Wally said, impressed, and took the laptop to his lap (ha!) to look at the different sites. "We should totally check them out."

And so, for the next half an hour the two boys sat on the floor and read different tips for kissing and making out. And while theory was important, it was useless if they didn't do practical practice after learning it.

And when Iris and Barry called them for dinner that evening, if they noticed the flushed faces or the slightly swollen lips, they didn't say anything about it to either of them.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And that brings us to this day, almost two years after the first incident.

Through the time that passed since, the best friends found themselves "practicing" more frequently, each time less awkward from the last. Eventually they fell into a routine of sort, practicing almost every time they found themselves alone, and without noticing, they became more and more affectionate when they were not alone as well.

Nobody seemed to notice, or maybe they just thought it was natural, when the two boys started cuddling on the couch when watching a movie, or held hands when the team walked to the small café in Happy Harbor.

Currently, they were both in the mansion, lying on Dick's large comfy bed. Dick's head was resting on Wally's bicep, leaving his hand free to play with his hair, with his other hand intertwined with Dick's between them.

The peaceful nice atmosphere was interrupted though, when Wally's stomach made loud noise.

Wally buried his head in Dick's hair as the younger teen's body shook with laughter. "Shut up." He mumbled into it.

The younger boy chuckled a bit more before reassuring his friend. "Don't worry, dinner is in a few minutes and Alfred probably made extra food for you." He then turned around in the redhead's arm, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Good, I'm starving." That caused Dick to start laughing again because _of course_ he was starving, it was kind of obvious. Not liking where this was going, Wally decided to shut him up with another kiss.

They pulled away, but their faces remained only inches apart. They both smiled now, feeling warm, comfortable, and happy just lying together like that.

"Hey, Dick," Wally started, "I think that maybe we should date."

Dick's smile got wider. "I think we already are."

"You're probably right."

And just like that, they went back to lying on the bed quietly, stealing a kiss here and there, before they got called to dinner.

And the first kiss they shared on their first official date a few nights later, wasn't awkward at all.

Practicing, as it seemed, did pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think :D


End file.
